earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Raqqa
First battle of Raqqa The first battle of Raqqa was a battle fought between Byzantium (And Volunteers) and a Raqqa/Mosul Alliance near the town of Raqqa. Before the main battle Before the main battle of Raqqa MLGterra attacked the town of Cilician Armenia, with God Of Murloc (The mayor) being the only defender. Murloc asked for reinforcements from his nation and Synargle, Ryan34092 & moope787 came to relieve Murloc. moope787 arrived first and shot MLGterra to death. Under the command of moope787, Synargle, Ryan & Murloc marched towards Raqqa. The First Fight Once at Raqqa the Byzantine forces opened a hail of arrows on MLGterra before attacking in melee. During the skirmish 32gold joined the fray on the side of the Byzantine forces however they didn't know he was allied until a little later. The Levied Byzantine soldier Ryan34092 was the first to die by MLGterra's bow. 32Gold was shot to death by MLGterra. Next to die was the second levied Byzantine Soldier God Of Murloc. Moope then accidentally shoots 32Gold, killing him. Then he does it again. After some more fighting 32gold is slain by MLGterra. Watergod of Mosul then also joined the Fray on the side of Raqqa. moope787 is killed by watergod just before Syn could save him. Syn being the only soldier left is killed by MLGterra with the help of watergod. 32gold is killed again, twice. The Main Battle Moope787 organizes his soldiers and sets out to attack Raqqa again, this time with a new strategy. He rallys at Cilician Armenia with God Of Murloc and discusses the plan. Once the Byzantine forces arrive at Raqqa Terra is far North-East and Watergod is far East. Ryan sees BobBingo and attacks, not realising he is an ally. The Byzantine forces take the high ground and start digging in but are flanked by watergod. The Byzantine forces fire a few volleys and watergod seems to wave off. Then they notice him reappear however the server lagged and he made good ground and caught the Byzantines who were relying on their bows off guard. While fighting watergod the Byzantines somewhat routed him, however watergod ran west then north and while pursuing watergod they were hit by Terra. In the chaos of being taken by surprise by Terra, God Of Murloc is killed by watergod, however being so close he can soon rejoin the battle. Moope seeing Ryan taking damage and being low on health (3 hearts) ordered a retreat. While retreating MLGTerra pursued Synargle, moope tries to get him off but fails and is attacked by watergod. Moope now on very low health is just trying to get to the rally point as fast as he can, and luckily for him BobBingo gets watergod off his tail, which allows moope to get terra off Synargle's. While retreating Ryan is killed by MLGterra. Moope and Syn loose sight of eachother while retreating, moope rejoins Syn and Murloc half way from their rally point. Moope reassess the situation and decides to try make another small fort while Terra & watergod fight 32gold & BobBingo. However 32gold is killed and it is unknown what happened to BobBingo. Terra & watergod charged into the Byzantines who were getting resources to build and tried to put up a defense but was no use. Syn was attacked by watergod and Terra who ends up killing him. Both moope are Murloc try get to their original rally point but only moope survives. Syn has to leave at this point and a little while later moope calls off Byzantine attacks. Later Terra attacks and kills Ryan. Conclusion The battle was a Raqqa/Mosul Alliance victory, however the Byzantines have learned from their mistakes (like building forts randomly) and will be more ready in the next battle. This war has also seemed to spark a possible Crusade and may be considered the first battle of the First Crusade. List of warriors Byzantium * Byzantine Leader, Moope787 * Byzantine Soldier, Synargle * Byzantine Levy, God Of Murloc * Byzantine Levy Ryan34092 Allied volunteers * Volunteer 32gold * Volunteer BobBingo (Both 32gold and BobBingo fought eachother many times throughout the fight) Raqqa/Mosul Alliance * Raqqa Leader, MLGterra * Mosul Leader, watergod Category:Battles